Life Ain't Always Beautiful
by DeanFanGirl
Summary: Jason Teague came to Smallville looking for his lost sister. Little did he know she's been living with the Kents the whole time.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville.**

**A/N: Takes place Season 4. **

**Jason came to Smallville for a completly different reason.**

"Becky, your going to be late!" Martha yelled from downstairs. "Clark, can you get her?"

"Yeah." Clark went upstairs and opened the door.

"Don't you knock?" Becky asked. She was tying her shoes.

"We're going to be late."

"Not with your super speed."

"I can't use it for you being lazy."

"You do."

"Come on." Clark picked her up and used his super speed.

Becky was 15 years old with light blond hair and had the bluest eyes Clark had ever seen. She was petite but in good shape. His parents took her in two years agp when she was found bruised on the side of a back road that Jonathon had been driving down on. She had some powers of her own too. She could move things with her mind which came in handy when Jonathon needed help with tractors instead of Clark having to lift them. She had grown like a baby sister to him and was really protective of her. She was kind of a book worm and was always getting picked on. Today was the first day of school for the new school year.

"Hey did you guys hear?" Chloe asked.

"What?" Clark said.

"We've got a new assistant coach and he's way cute."

"He must be for Chloe Sullivan to take notice." Becky said.

"How old is he?" Clark asked.

"23 maybe. His name is Jason Teague." Chloe said.

Becky frowned. "Is something wrong?" Clark asked.

"It's nothing." She lied.

"I better go find my new locker." Chloe said leaving.

"What is it?" Clark asked.

"That name just sounds familar."

"You don't even remember your family do you?"

"Yes I do. I'm with them now." She said smiling.

ooooooo

6th period she had P.E. which she hated. Whenever she had to run laps someone always tried to trip her. She saw Lana coming towards her.

"Doing laps?" Lana asked dressed in gym clothes.

"Yeah."

"Don't worry I'll run with you."

"Thanks. Is that the new coach?"

Lana looked at Jason. "Yeah."

"He's cute."

Lana laughed and they started to do laps. They were into the 4th lap when a jock jerk stuck his leg out causing Becky to fall.

"Becky!" Lana knelt down beside her.

The guys were laughing.

"You okay?" Lana asked worried.

"Yeah." She tried not to cry. She stood up and looked at her bloody knees.

"You guys are jerks!" Lana said.

"It's not our fault she's a klutz." The one that tripped Becky said.

Becky had blood running down her legs.

"Is there a problem here?" Jason Teague asked coming up.

"No problem coach." The guy said.

"He tripped Becky when she was running." Lana said.

"Is that true?" Jason asked. "Brad if you pull something like this again I'm kicking you off the team."

"You can't do that!" He yelled.

"You picked on a girl. That's low. Get out of my sight." Jason said.

The guys walked off.

"That looks like it hurts." Jason said.

"It doesn't even sting at all." Becky joked.

Jason laughed. He place a towel on her leg trying to wipe the blood off. "Ow!"

"Sorry." He winced.

"I'll go get the school nurse." Lana said and she left.

"Looks pretty bad." Jason said.

"I've had worse."

"You mean they do this to you all the time?" He asked shocked.

"Ever since I started school here." She tried to move but the stinging in her knees caused her to almost fall down. Jason caught her by the arms when she got a flash in her brain.

_'Let got of me!' her 13 year old self cried._

_'I'm not going to harm you. Your special.' A voice said._

"Let go of me!" She yelled. Jason let go of her and she fell.

The school nurse and Lana came running at them.

"What happened?" Lana asked.

"She yelled for me to let go and I did." Jason said.

"She's probably in shock." The nurse said. "Becky, can you hear me?"

"Yeah." She said.

"Come on dear. I'm going to call your parents." The nurse said taking her away.

"You think she'll be okay?" Jason asked Lana.

"I hope so. I better go tell Clark. I'll see you later."

"Count on it."

ooooooooo

"This has been going on for too long." Jonathon said at the house.

"Jonathon." Martha said.

"It has. This time she was bleeding and the school won't do anything about it!"

"Jonathon, you need to calm down." Martha said.

"I'm sorry. It's just she's like the daughter that we never had. I don't want to lose her."

"You won't."

"I just have a bad feeling that somethings going to happen."

oooooooo

Becky had been lying in bed. She had heard Jonathon yelling downstairs and she felt bad.

"You okay sis?" Clark asked.

"Yeah. They just sting."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. Mom said dinner will be ready in 30 minutes."

"Okay. I'm just going to rest."

Clark closed her door and she closed her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville.**

**A/N: Takes place Season 4. **

**Jason came to Smallville for a completly different reason.**

Becky was having another nightmare again. She tossed and turned in her bed.

_"It'll only make it worse for you if you struggle my dear." The same voice said._

_"I want to go home!" Her 13 year old self cried. "There's nothing wrong with me!"_

_"Yes there is. You just don't realize how special you are." A hand stroked her forehead and she woke up screaming._

"Becky, honey your having a nightmare. Wake up!" Jonathon yelled.

All of a sudden her eyes jerked wide open and a lamp flew across the room hitting Jonathon on his back.

"OW!"

Martha and Clark ran in.

"I'm so sorry!" Becky cried shocked.

"It's okay. I've had worse." Jonathon said.

"What happened?" Martha asked worried.

"I came to get her for dinner and she was having another nightmare. I couldn't wake her up."

"I didn't mean to do it." Becky said crying.

"We know you didn't." Martha said hugging her.

"I just can't control them." She said.

Clark and Jonathon left the room.

"Their getting worse, Clark. She was only sleeping for a couple of hours and had one."

"I know dad but what can we do? She has no memory of her family or of what happened to her."

"Maybe we should take her to a therapst."

"She would never go for that dad."

"She shouldn't have to go through this anymore. It's been two years."

"Dad she'll talk when she's ready. We just can't push her."

oooooooooo

Lana walked into Jason's apartment.

"Jason, you here?" She called.

"Lana, what are you doing here?"

"I just thought you might wanted to know that Becky was okay after she left."

"That's good. Poor kid."

"She's had it rough."

They sat down on his couch. "What do you mean?"

"Mr. Kent found her on the side of a road 2 years ago. She had a lot of bruises and she didn't remember what had happened. She doesn't even remember her family."

"That's why she told me to let go of her. She was probably starting to remember."

She smiled. "You've seem to grow attached to her real fast. I think it's sweet."

"She reminds of someone that I used to know."

"Who?"

"My sister."

"I never knew you had a sister." She frowned.

"She would have been around Becky's age."

"Something happened to her?"

"You know how I have issues with my mother right?"

"Yeah."

"When I first wanted to leave on my own she threatened to cut me out of my sisters life."

"That's awful!"

"And she kept her word. I get along with my father still but he told me that Becky went missing 6 years ago. My dad seemed pretty broken up about it."

"You think your mother had something to do with her missing?" She asked shocked.

"I wouldn't put it past her. Dad left her after that."

"That's why you've been traveling. Trying to find her."

"I just didn't think my mother was that cruel to do that to her own children."

"I'm sure she's alive, Jason. You just have to keep looking."

oooooooo

After dinner Clark found Becky up in his loft looking through the telescope.

"See anything interesting?"

"Stars. Moon. Same stuff as last night." She joked.

"How's your knees?"

She pulled up her pajama bottoms above her knees. "Sorry I asked." He said.

"It's okay, Clark."

"Thing's will get better." He said.

She didn't say anything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville.**

**A/N: Takes place Season 4. **

**Jason came to Smallville for a completly different reason.**

The next day after school Becky and Lana were watching the football team pratice. Clark looked like a little kid in a candy store.

"I've never seen that look on Clark's face before." Lana laughed.

"Actually it kind of scared me." She said.

"So we going to the movies tonight? It is Friday after all."

"I kind of promised Mrs. Kent that I'd help around the house today."

"It's okay to have fun once in a while."

"I'll be right back. I forgot something in my locker." Becky said leaving.

Clark came over. "Where's she going?"

"Said she left something in her locker. Hey Clark, does your mother really need Becky's help tonight with chores?"

"No." Clark laughed. "Why?"

"Because I asked her if she wanted to go to the movies tonight and that's what she told me. I think she's still shy."

"I'll talk to her."

"KENT! BREAKS OVER!" Jason yelled from the field.

"Doing good Kent." Lana called.

oooooo

After practice Clark and Becky walked home.

"I heard Lana invited you to the movies tonight."

"Yeah."

"You don't want to go?"

"I have a history report."

"On the second day of school?"

"I'm just not good in public, Clark."

"Your 15. I'm sure mom and dad wouldn't mind you going out with Lana. If you don't then I'm sure dad's going to make you help him with the tractors again."

"Fine I'll call, Lana when we get home."

"That's my girl." Clark said giving her a head nuggie.

"Clark! Cut it out!"

20 minutes later they walked into the loft and stopped when Lex Luthor was there.

"Lex. What are you doing here?"

"Hello, CLark. Becky."

"Lex. Clark, I'm going to go call Lana." She said and walked out.

"I have a feeling that she doesn't like me." Lex said.

"Nothing personal. She just has trouble trusting people."

"Well I can imagine after everything she's been through. Not remembering your own family has got to be hard."

"She's doing okay. It's just taking awhile."

oooooooooo

Becky decide to wear dark blue jeans and a lavender t-shirt. She put her hair up in a ponytail.

"Your not going to wear any makeup?" Martha asked in the doorway.

"No. I don't even own any."

"Come here." Martha said. She followed Mrs.Kent to her bedroom and watched as Martha pulled out a lipstick. "Try this one."

Beecky slowly took the tube of lipstick and put some on her lips.

"I knew that was the best color for you!"

"Thank you."

"You go out and have a good time with, Lana."

ooooooo

They went to the Talon and Becky saw Coach Teague.

"What is it?" Lana asked.

"I'm just surprised to see Coach Teague outside of school."

"I'm just going to close the Talon then we can go." Lana said. She went in the back.

"How's your knees?" Jason asked.

"Fine. Thank you. "

Just then the door opened and a guy with a mask came in holding a gun.

"NOBODY MOVE! THIS IS A STICK UP! YOU!" The guy pointed at Becky. "OPEN THE CASH DRAWER! I SAID MOVE!"  
"It's okay. Do what he says." Jason said.

"Listen to the boy."

Becky went around the counter and tried to open the register but she didn't know how to do it. She never worked before.

"HURRY UP!"

"I don't know how to open it!" She cried.

The guy just shot her and ran out.

"BECKY!" Jason ran over to her. "Your going to be okya." He said. He grabbed a towel off the counter and he put pressure on her wound.

Lana came in. "What happened?" Her eyes were wide.

"A guy tried to rob the place. Call 911!"

Lana went to the phone and called them.

"Your going to be okay." Jason said.

"It's cold." Becky said closing her eyes.

"No! You keep them opened!"

She opened them again. "That's a good girl. Just hang on. Helps on the way."

oooooooo

"Where is she?" Martha asked at the hospital.

"She's still in surgery." Lana said. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, Lana." Jonathon said. "It's the creep that shot her."

"Coach Teague tried to stop most of the bleeding." Lana said.

"Where is he? I'd like to thank him." Jonathon said.

"He's in the restroom washing the blood off." She said looking down.

"The Kents?" A doctor asked.

"That's us." Martha said. "How is she?"

"She's lost a lot of blood but she'll be okay. Won't be able to move around for the next couple of weeks though. You can thank the young man that helped her. If he hadn't applied pressure on her wound she would have bled to death."

"Can we see her?" Jonathon asked.

"Yeah. She's in recovery."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville.**

**A/N: Takes place Season 4. **

**Jason came to Smallville for a completly different reason.**

The Kents went into the recovery room where Becky was pale and hooked up to machines. Once Clark saw that Becky was okay he went to find Jason.

"We almost lost her tonight." Martha said.

"But we didn't."

"What are we going to do about school? Maybe we can homeschool her."

"Martha, she should be aloud to go to school. I'm not going to let a punk kid take that away from her. She's had enough taken."

"I'm just worried about her. She's had it rough."

"She'll pull through. She always does."

ooooooo

"Jason, I just wanted to thank your for saving Becky." Clark said.

"You don't have to thank me, Clark."

"They said if you hadn't applied pressure to the wound she would have bled to death. I'm thanking you."

"Your welcome."

"How she doing?" Lana asked.

"She's sleeping. The doctor thinks she can leave at the end of the week."

"That's good." Jason said.

Just then Lex showed up with some flowers.

"Lex, you didn't have to get her flowers." Clark said.

"I thought every girl likes flowers." Lex frowned.

"We do. Just not after we've been shot." Lana joked.

"Send me a bill for any damages for the Talon. I'll pay for them."

"Thanks, Lex. I don't know what to say."

"Say yes."

"Yes."

oooooooooo

"You know he was flirting with you." Jason said as they reached his apartment.

"Don't tell me your jealous of Lex Luthor." Lana said shocked.

"He can give you things that I can't." He said with a shrug.

"You give me what I need." She said kissing him.

ooooooooooooo

The next week Becky was brought home and was on bed rest so her wound can completely heal. She was reading a new John Saul novel when Lois came in.

"Hey. Thought you could use a slushi from 7-Eleven."

"Thanks." Becky took it and drank some. "Just what my scratchy throat needs." She said putting the slushi down.

Lois sat down beside her. "Must suck being on bed rest."

"Well I don't have to worry about any of the jocks picking on me in here."

"You know I could do a prank on them."

"Just leave it alone, Lois. I appreciate your help though."

"You want to have a movie date tonight? We can eat junk food and watch scary movies."

"Sure." She tried to get up.

"What are you doing?"

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"Who usually takes you?"

"Jonathon."

"I'll go get him. Sit tight before you make yourself bleed again."

Becky waited while she started to squirm when Jonathon walked in the room.

"Thank god. I don't think I can hold it anymore." Becky said as Jonathon lifted her up.

"Your not going to pee on me are you?" He joked.

"Very funny."

Jonathon let her do her business then took her back to bed.

"How's the tractor running?" She asked.

"Like cold. It's making that coughing noise again."

"You need me to move it?"

"Clark can do it." He left.

"It sucks being in bed!"

"You should be lucky. I'd kill to sleep in." Lois said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville.**

**A/N: Takes place Season 4. **

**Jason came to Smallville for a completly different reason.**

Two weeks later Becky was back at school. The Kents were still worried about her. She was going crazy at home.

"Welcome back!" Chloe said.

"Thanks."

"It must have sucked being cooped up all that time."

"Tell me about it."

"I know this may be too soon to ask but the police was wanting to interview you. They still haven't caught the guy yet."

"Chloe, she just got back." Clark said.

"I know but the police been pressuring me for a story." Chloe said.

"I'll do it." Becky said.

"You will?" Clark asked shocked.

"I want to put this behind me, Clark."

"Only if yoru up to it."

"I am. I better get to class." Becky said leaving.

"You think she's okay?" Chloe asked.

"I hope so." Clark said.

Luckily school rolled by without any incidents which was a shock to Becky. Everyone kept giving her the sympathy look which she hated. She went to her locker and saw Jason. He smiled when he saw her and walked over.

"I thought those were just rumors all day."

"It's true. I'm back."

"How you feeling?"

"Fine. Hopefully next week I can get the stitches taken out."

"That's good."

"Well I have to go and give Chloe and interview."

"Bye." He said as he watched her walk away.

ooooooooooo

"You wanted to see me." Jason said as he walked in Lex's office.

"I've got some news for you. I found out where your sister is."

"That's great. Where is she?" He said relieved.

"Right here in Smallville. Has been for the past 2 years."

"Well who is she? You know my father will send you the check." Jason said.

"I believe you. But this might come as a shock. See after Becky was shot I had someone take some DNA from her while she was in surgery and it turns out." He gave Jason the papers.

Jason picked them up and looked at them. "Becky Kent is my sister?" He said shocked.

"Actually it's Rebecca Teague." Lex said smiling. "There's also something else you should know."

"What?"

"I went through my fathers files and he and your mother had an affair. It ended up costing Becky her life."

"What do you mean?"

"Your mother agreed to my father that she'd be used as a lab rat."

"I knew she was cruel but her own kid?" Jason said shocked.

"I'm disgusted enough as it is with my father. The night the Kents found Becky on the side of the road she escaped from the lab."

"That's why she doesn't remember anything about her family. I could kill her."

"I agree. I've never understood how any parent could hurt their own child. Usually parents want a better life for them."

"This is it. This is why I felt so close to her."

"Jason, I adore the Kents. Their the kind of parents that every kid would want. I don't want to see them get hurt."

"So I'm not supposed to tell Becky?"

"It's your choice not mine. I just don't want to see them get hurt."

oooooooooooo

Jason drove over to the Kents. He felt guilty but she was his family first. He knocked on the door when Martha Kent opened it.

"Jason, this is a surprise. Would you like to join us for dinner?"

"No thank you. I came by to talk to Becky."

She frowned. "I thought it would have been Clark. Would you like to come in while I get her?"

"I'll just wait out here."

Martha went in and Becky came out a minute later.

"Jason, what are you doing here?"

"There's something that I have to tell you and I don't know how your going to react."

"Okay. Your starting to scare me now."

"Maybe we should sit." He suggested.

They sat down on the porch swing.

"Jason, you look like your going to ask a girl to marry you or something." She joked.

"I wish. There's no easy way to say this so here." He handed her the file.

"What's this?" She asked picking it up.

"The truth."

She looked at him weird and opened it. "What the-?" Her voice trailed off. "This is a joke." She said standing up.

"No it's not. It's proof."

"So your my brother?" She looked at him wide eyed.

"Yeah. Me and dad's been looking for you ever since you disappeared."

"I don't care. The Kents are my family now."

"I know. I haven't told dad yet but I don't want to take you away from the Kents. To be honest I think your safer here."

She swallowed. "Why?"

"I can't tell you."

"Tough. I just found out that I have a brother that's seen me get shot but he says I'm better off living here? Why?"

"Our mother made a deal with Lionel Luthor to let him experiment on you."

"So all the nightmares that I've been having-"

"Your starting to remember."

"I-" She was cut off by Clark coming outside.

"Hey coach. Sure you don't want to stay for dinner?" Clark asked.

"No. I have to leave. I'll see you at school." Jason said leaving.

"What's that?" Clark asked.

"Just some missing homework that he dropped off."

"Let's go eat. I'm starving." He said going in.

She just looked at the file and went in after him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville.**

**A/N: Takes place Season 4. **

**Jason came to Smallville for a completly different reason.**

The next day Becky cut school at lunch and went over to the Luthor Mansion. She knew Clark would kill her when he didn't find her in school much less at the Luthor's.

"Miss. Kent what do I owe this pleasure?" Lex Luthor said. "Can I get you a drink? Water? Soda?"

"No. I know that you helped Jason look for me."

"He was very concerned about you."

"I know. Before Jason moved here I was starting to remember stuff. And after I looked at the file I know that I wasn't being paranoid."

"You don't have to worry about my father. He's not going anywhere near you ever again." He vowed.

"I know my mother had a part in it. Did your father make me the way I am?"

"What do you mean?"

"About me being able to move things with my mind."

"Yes. I've still been going through his office. Most of his disk's are gone."

"But their has to be some kind of medical file of mine somewhere from being here."

"If there is I haven't found it yet. Believe me."

"I want to help."

"Becky, if my father some how finds out you've been anywhere near his office he'd have you killed."

"I'll take my chances Lex. He took my life and I want it back."

"Does the Kents know?"

"No yet. I don't know how to tell them. Jason doesn't want to hurt them either."

"I agree. Their nice people."

"How is it that your dad's been able to get away with hurting people like that?"

"Oh god. You've been on it too." She said in shock. She tried to run out of the mansion but guards caught her. She used her mind which sent them flying into a wall and she ran outside.

oooooooooooooooooo

It was after 5p.m. when Becky went back to school looking to see if Jason was still there. She didn't have his address yet. She saw all the football players even Clark leaving the locker rooms and going home. She went into the boys locker room and saw Jason in his office. She went up the steps and knocked on the door causing him to jump a little.

"Didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't. Just thought everyone went home already. Is everything okay?"

"I just came back from seeing Lex."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to know if Lionel turned me into what I am."

"What are you talking about?" He frowned.

She concentrated on the pen on his desk and moved it with her mind and it flowed right into his shirt pocket.

"I can move things with my mind. It was in the file."

"I read it but I didn't believe it. You must have gone through hell in Lionel's hands. Who else knows?"

"Just the Kent's and Lois."

"Must come in handy sometimes." He said joking.

"Yeah. When I have to clean and vacuum."

"Why don't you come to my apartment? I have a photo album. Maybe you might start to remember?"

Just then her cell phone rang. "It's Clark. Hello? Clark I'm studying at the library. Okay I'll be home bye."

"I take it's not good news?" He joked.

"The school called the Kents and told them I missed 2 classes."

"You ditched when you went to see Lex?"

"Yeah."

"Was it worth it?"

"Let's just say I know who to watch out for."

"Listen, how about if your not grounded I'll pick you up Saturday and then you could see the photo's?"

"I'll call you."

"Good luck!" He yelled joking.

oooooooooooooooo

Becky got home at 7p.m. and walked in the living room finding Clark, Martha and Jonathon waiting on the couch.

"Sorry I'm late." She said.

"Clark, would you excuse us?" Jonathon said.

"Yeah." Clark gave her a good luck smile and went upstairs.

"Sit." Jonathon said. She sat down across from them. "What were you thinking cutting classes? That isn't like you."

"I'm sorry I had to see someone." She said looking down.

"Who?"

"Lex Luthor."

"What?" Martha and Jonathon said at the same time.

"Why on earth would you go sneaking around to see him?" Martha asked.

"I went to him because I found something out that Lionel was involved with."

"What?" Jonathon asked.

"You know the nightmares that I've been having? Well there sort of true."

"How?" Martha asked.

"Lex found out that his father had me in the lab for years."

"That's son of a bitch!" Jonathon said angry.

"Jonathon." Martha said trying to calm him down.

"The night that you found me I somehow escaped. Lionel's responsible for me being able to move things with my mind."

"I could kill him!" Jonathon said.

"Lex, has been trying to find all the files on me so he can turn it over to the police. He doesn't want his father getting out."

"Of course! He wants to take daddy's place instead!"

"Jonathon. You know Lex wouldn't do anything to hurt us." Martha said.

"Does Clark know?" Jonathon asked.

"No."

"We won't say anything if you don't want us to."

"It's okay. I don't really care."

"For cutting 2 classes you have to help me instead of Clark on the farm for a week."

"I guess that's fair."

"That's all. I don't want you cutting anymore classes you hear me?"

"Yes sir."

"Becky I left a plate of meatloaf and mashed potatoes in the fridge for you." Martha said.

"Thank you." She said going in the kitchen.

"This is too much, Martha." Jonathon said.

"I know but it's got to be worse for her. She's the one that lived through it. Not us."

"Something tells me that she's not telling us everything."

"What else could there be?"

ooooooooooooooo

After Becky ate she went upstairs to her room and laid flat down on her bed.

"I take it mom and dad didn't kill you." Clark joked.

She turned over on her back. "No. They were nice about it."

"I'm worried. This isn't like you."

"I'm fine, Clark. I just have a lot going on right now."

"Like what?"

"School and helping your dad on the farm for the next week."

Clark laughed. "I get out of jail free card?"

"Yes." She groaned.

"I'm going to have to watch this."

"Where's the brotherly love?"

"It's still there. You know you can talk to me about anything right?"

"Yeah I just don't want to yet."

"I'm here if you need me."

"Thanks, Clark."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville.**

**A/N: Takes place Season 4. **

**Jason came to Smallville for a completly different reason.**

Saturday morning Becky called Jason to tell him she didn't know when she was going to be over at his place. She followed Jonathon to his tool shed.

"I want you to organize all of my tools." He said smiling.

"That'll take forever." She said looking at the mess.

"If you want I could ground you." He suggested.

"No. I'll do it."

"And then you can mow the front yard."

She groaned and he laughed. He walked to the barn and she just stared at the stuff like it was the devil.

"Might as well use it." She shrugged. Focusing she used her mind and all the tools started floating around...

Using her mind she was able to get it done in 2 hours when it would take a normal person 1 day to do it. She mowed the yard and quickly took a shower and headed of Jason's.

"Didn't think you were going to show." He said letting her in.

"I didn't get grounded but I have to help Jonathon out on the farm."

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"I'm fine."

They sat down on the sofa. He already had photos out and albums.

"You can go ahead and look if you'd like."

She picked up the photo album first and on the first page it was a picture of Jason at age 11 her as a baby on his lap. He was smiling while she looked like she was crying.

"You never did like to take pictures." He said.

"You were one goofy looking kid." She said smiling.

"But look at me now." He said grinning.

"How can any parent do that to their child?"

"I don't know. Dad was fooled by her. She can do that to anyone she meets."

She spent the next 2 hours looking at photos and Jason ordered pizza and they were laughing.

"One time Clark was taking a shower and the hot water went out and he was screaming like a girl." She said laughing.

"Sounds like you have a good home."

"The Kents are the best. Clark is like a brother to me."

"Look we'll just keep this between us until whatever you decide."

"Thanks."

Just then someone knocked at his door. He went to answer it and it was Lana.

"Lana. What are you doing here?" Jason asked.

"I just wanted to see you." She said kissing him. She pulled back when she saw Becky. "Becky! What are you doing here?"

"I just came by to thank Jason for what he did." She said.

"Becky, this isn't what it looks like." Lana said.

"It's okay Lana. Your secrets safe with me." Becky said smiling while she looked at Jason who just blushed.

"Thank you." Lana said looking uncomfortable.

"I've got to go. See you at school Monday." Becky said leaving.

"I am so sorry Jason. I should have looked first." Lana said.

"Don't worry. Becky won't tell."

"You two have been spending a lot of time together lately."

"Lana if I tell you something you promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Of course. You sound serious."

"Remember when I told you that I had a sister?"

"Yeah."

"I found out that it's Becky."

"Oh my god. Does Clark know?"  
"No one knows except for Lex. He found her for me."

"I'm so happy for you." She said hugging him.

"She doesn't want to tell the Kents yet and I don't blame her. Their nice people."

"The best." She said kissing him.

ooooooooooooooooo

"Where were you?" Clark asked as she walked in her room.

"I was out."

"Should I be worried?"

"No. I'm fine, Clark. I just have something going on right now."

"Dad was impressed with the tool shed. He saw tools that forgot he even had." Clark said smiling.

"Well it's easy if you can move things with your mind."

"Well you can lift heavy stuff with even a sweat."

"True. I'm going to go to the Talon. Want to come?"

"I don't know."

"Lois and Chloe are going to be there along with Lana."

"Fine. You know I hate it when you do the puppy dog look."

"But you fall for it everytime."

ooooooooooooo

"Heard you cut class." Chloe said.

"I had something to do." Becky said.

"You know there's a rumor going around that you and Coach Teague are having an affair."

Becky spit her drink out. Lana just looked at her trying not to laugh.

"That's just gross." Becky said.

"Well kids make up what they want to believe." Chloe said.

"Hey Lana has Becky been acting strange?" Clark asked.

"What do you mean?" Lana said.

"She's been sneaking around a lot."

"Clark, she's the most responsible person I know. You don't have to worry about her."

"I hope your right."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville.**

**A/N: Takes place Season 4. **

**Jason came to Smallville for a completly different reason.**

**Some things may have been changed.**

"I love watching Clark play football." Lois said smiling.

"Since when?" Becky asked shocked. "And when did you start smiling?" She joked.

"Can't a person have a good time without their being a reason?"

"With you no." Chloe said laughing.

"By the way I just love watching Coach Teague." Lois said grinning.

"You and every other girl at Smallville High." Chloe said.

Becky didn't say anything but watched as Jason was barking at the players. She frowned when she saw Clark's face twisted in pain.

"I'll be right back." Becky said going off the bleachers. "Coach Teague! Can I talk to you for a minute?" Becky called.

"Get some water guys!" Jason said. He walked over to her. "What's wrong?"

"I think you should pull Clark out. He looks like he's in pain." She said worried.

"Clark's fine." He said drinking something green. "Besides he's starting the game next week."

"Jason-"

"Why does everything have to be about Clark? Just be happy that he's in the game." Jason said walking back on the field. "Breaks over!" He yelled.

Becky went back up to where Chloe and Lois were.

"What was that all about?" Chloe asked with a smirk.

"Nothing. Clark just looked like he was in pain."

"Farm boys tough. Don't worry." Chloe said. "Which reminds me I have to interview Coach Teague for the game next week. See ya." She said leaving.

"I think she has a crush on him." Lois said.

"I thought she liked Clark." Becky frowned.

"She does but tell me it's not hard to fall for Coach Teague?"

Becky couldn't answer that because he was her brother. She just shuddered.

ooooooooooooo

"Clark, how was practice?" Jonathon asked after school.

"Great. Coach has me starting next week." Clark said.

"That's good son."

"I thought you didn't look to good on the field." Becky said drinking some soda.

"It was the heat. I'm fine. Which reminds me I'd better go call Lana." He said going upstairs.

"I've never seen him this happy before." Jonathon said putting dishes away.

"I bet because the Coach recognizes his talent. Not the freaky kind." Becky said smiling.

"Wouldn't want that." He said agreeing.

ooooooooooooooo

Becky went upstairs to her room and was going to dress in shorts and a tank top when the door closed. She turned around shocked to find Clark there.

"Clark. You scared me."

"Sorry. Didn't mean too." He said walking towards her.

"Are you okay? You've been acting kind of funny since we got home."

"Never better. Becky there's something that I need to tell you and I can't hold it in anymore."

"What is it?"

He touched her face and she pulled back. "I've always had feelings for you." He said.

"Clark. I'm- really?" She said shocked.

"Yes. I want us to be together." He said trying to kiss her.

"I thought you liked Lana."

"She's never going to notice me. Not the way you do."

"But Clark we're brother and sister."

"Not biologically. And only have been for 2 years. It's not illegal for us."

"Clark, I think something's wrong."

"Why can't you just ever be honest?"

"What do you mean?"

"About how you feel."

"Clark, I think you should leave." She said when he packed her up against her dresser.

"I don't think so." He said kissing her.

"Clark I can't believe you would do this to me!!" Chloe cried in the room.

They both turned around to face Chloe.

"Thank you." Becky said.

"What are you talking about?" Clark asked.

"You know how I feel about you and you do this! With your own sister! Clark Kent I hate you!" Chloe said running out the room.

Becky hurried up and went to the bathroom before Clark could stop her. She locked the door and got out her cell phone and dialed Lois.

"Lois it's me. Something weirds going on with Clark and Chloe. I need to see you."

oooooooooooooooooooo

"So Clark came on to you?" Lois said laughing.

"It's not funny." Becky said through her teeth. "He kissed me on the lips."

"I just can't picture Clark doing that."

"Well he did it and Chloe saw and she went all Fatal Attraction on him."

"But what can be causing it?"

"Clark looked like he was sick during practice but when he came home he was fine like nothing had happened. And Coach Teague was drinking that green stuff like there was no tomorrow."

"And the other football players have been acting weird too. It has to do with the team."

"But Chloe isn't on the team."

"Becky hi." Jason said smiling. "Can I talk to you?"

"I'm in the middle of something."

"This will only take a minute." He said.

Becky followed him to where they were alone.

"What is it?" Becky asked.

"Tell Clark to stay away from my girlfriend!" He said angry.

"What happened?" She dreaded.

"I've seen the way he looks at her! Tell him she's off limits!"

"Jason I think somethings wrong with you."

"Yeah. Clark Kent! Tell him if he goes anywhere near Lana again he's off the team!" He yelled walking away.

"I'm in hell." She said to herself in shock.

"Hello Becky." Lex said walking up.

"Not now Lex."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Becky I know you. Something's wrong."

"Just drop it Lex. I don't need any help from Luthor's." She said walking back to Lois.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville.**

**A/N: Takes place Season 4. **

**Jason came to Smallville for a completly different reason.**

**Some things may have been changed.**

Becky kept her door locked all night in her room. The next day Jonathon and Martha went into town early. She was taking a shower getting ready for school when the shower curtain opened.

"CLARK!" Becky yelled trying to cover herself with part of the shower curtain.

"Just you and me now." He said stripped down.

Becky tried not to look. "Clark could you put some clothes on?"

"Come on Becky. You know that I want you." He said stepping in the shower.

"GUYS WE"RE BACK!" Jonathon yelled downstairs.

"Thank god." Becky muttered under her breath.

"This isn't over." Clark said stepping out.

oooooooooooooo

"Lois, we have to do something and fast!" Becky said at school.

"What happened?"

"He walked in on me in the shower this morning."

"Oh! Ew!" She made a face.

"I wish Chloe was here. She gone all psycho bitch on Clark."

"Wait a minute! You said it started with Clark and the football team. Chloe said that she had to interview Coach Teague for the game next week." Lois said.

"So it has to do with the football team!"

"Exactly!" Lois said happy.

"Okay i'll keep an eye on Coach Teague and Clark you keep an eye out for Chloe."

"Got it."

oooooooooooooooo

The rest of the day Becky kept a close eye on Clark and Jason. Everytime she saw them they were drinking something green.

"Spying's never a turn on." Lex said causing her to jump.

"Lex. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see what the problem is with Clark. He hasn't been acting himself."

"Join the club."

"Becky I need to talk to you." Lana said in a rush.

"What happened?"

"It's-" She stopped when she saw Lex. "Hello."

"Lana." Lex said in a way of greeting.

"Excuse us Lex. Girl talk." Becky said as she and Lana walked away. It was after school so no one was supposed to be there except for the football team practicing.

"What's wrong?" Becky asked.

"Jason is completely nuts. He thinks I have a thing for Clark. He's going to kill him."

"Football practice!"

They ran to the locker room to find Jason trying to strangle Clark.

"Jason!" They both yelled.

"He's not going anywhere near you ever again, Lana!" Jason said.

"Jason let go of Clark!" Becky yelled.

"Not until he's gone once and for all!"

"What are we going to do?" Lana cried.

Becky looked around and saw a baseball bat. She picked it up and swung at Jason in his back.

"OW!" He yelled letting go of Clark.

"Jason I'm sorry but your out of control." Becky said.

"Your going to regret that!"

She swung again and he was unconcious. "Sorry Jason." She said dropping the bat. "How's Clark?"

"He's coming around." Lana said.

"HEAT!" Lois yelled running in. "Was there a blood bath in here?" She frowned.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

After dinner Becky grabbed some of Martha's homemade chocolate chip cookies when she saw Clark.

"How you feeling?" She asked as he limped in the kitchen.

"I've been better. Good thing I heel fast. Did I do anything to you?" He asked worried.

"Nah." She said. "Cookie?" She asked handing him one.

"I still can't believe that it was the cheerleaders." He said shaking his head.

"Now you know why I never wanted to try out for anything. It can be dangerous." She said smiling.

"Tomorrow I'd beter apologize to Coach Teague for my weird behaviour."

"I have a feeling that he'll apologize too."

ooooooooooooooooooooo

At the Talon the next day.

"So I talked to Clark." Jason said sitting beside her.

Becky saw a ugly bruise on the side for his face. "I'm sorry for hitting you." She said.

"I'm just glad I didn't kill anyone. I apologized to Clark and Lana."

"There seems a lot of that going around." She said smiling.

"Got that right." Lois said coming over. "How's your face?" Lois cringed.

"I'll live. I bettter get back to the school." He said leaving.

"So how's Chloe?" Becky asked as Lois sat down.

"Horrified at what she did." Lois said laughing.

"I think everyone is."

"At least it's over and it's back to normal for now."

"Yeah. Back to normal."

"So did you tell Clark what he did?" She asked grinning.

"No. Something's aren't meant to be said."

"So we going to the game tonight?"

"Wouldn't miss it."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville.**

**A/N: Takes place Season 4. **

**Jason came to Smallville for a completly different reason.**

**Some things may have been changed.**

"So we having a girls night in?" Lana asked at the Talon a month later.

"Well it is Friday. Are we having our annual pig out fest?" Chloe asked.

"You bet!" Becky said.

Just then Lex walked in.

"Great." She muttered.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"Lex Luthor." She groaned.

"I think it's sweet." Lana said. "You should be happy."

She didn't know the whole truth.

"Becky so nice to see you again." Lex said.

"You say that everytime." Becky said rolling her eyes.

"I know you have problems with my family but I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner tonight?"

"I don't think so. I have something going tonight."

"Too bad. Maybe next time." Lex said with a hurt face walking away.

"That was mean." Lana said.

Becky didn't say anything.

oooooooooooooooooo

Jason was in his office when he heard a knock. He turned around and was in shock.

"Mom. What are you doing here?" He asked shocked.

"Well hello to you too. I can't come and see my son?"

"Not without an agenda."

"Jason you know why I'm here."

"I have nothing to do with the Luthor's mother. I don't even care if they have it."

"When were you going to tell me you found Rebecca?"

"Never. How could you sell out your own kid like that?!" He said angry.

"Just be lucky it wasn't you. Jason your going to help me."

"Your crazy if you think that's going to happen."

"The Luthor's have the stone that I've been looking all over for. If you don't help me then I'll take Rebecca away from her Leave it to Beaver home." She threatened.

"You leave Rebecca out of this."

"Help me and she'll get to be happy. If not then she'll be in your place."

"Lex Luthor doesn't know anything about the stone and Lionel Luthor's never getting out."

"Wrong. He's back at the mansion."

"When did that happen?"

"About 10 minutes ago. So do we have a deal?"

He just glared at her.

ooooooooooooooo

"Okay. Becky truth or dare." Lois asked as they were at Lana's apartment eating junkfood.

"Truth." She said.

"Is it true Lex Luthor likes you?" She said smiling.

"Bite me."

"I guess that's a yes." Chloe said laughing.

"Lois, truth or dare?" Becky asked.

"Truth." Lois said.

"What did you think of Clark when you first met him?"

"This is interesting." Lana said.

"That he was a goody goody farm boy. As it turns out I was right." Lois said and they were all laughing.

Becky's cell phone rang.

"Don't aswer that." Chloe said.

"I'll just but it to voicemail." She said switching it.

ooooooooooooooooooo

"Jason Teague what do I owe this pleasure?" Lex said.

"My mother is in town and she wants the stone."

"That's between her and my father. I don't want anything to do with his business anymore."

"I find that hard to believe. Look I know you care about Becky."

"Did someone threaten her?" Lex asked worried.

"My mother. She said if she doesn't get the stone then she's taking her away from the Kents and I don't want that to happen. I'm sure you don't either."

"No I don't. Sounds like her and my father are made for eachother. Does Becky know?"

"She doesn't even know that mother's in town and I want to keep it that way."

"So what do you suppose I do?"

"Find out what your father knows about the stone."

"Last time I got in his affairs he poisoned me and tried to kill Chloe Sullivan." Lex laughed.

"I'm doing this for Becky. She deserves a better life than what I had."

"I'll see what I can do but you know she's going to hate us for not telling her."

"I don't care."

ooooooooooooooooo

The next morning Becky went back to the Kents.

"How was the sleepover?" Martha asked. They were eating at the table.

"Fine. Just didn't get any sleep."

"There's something that we have to tell you." Jonathon said.

"It sounds serious." She joked.

"It is. Lionel Luthor got released."

"How? I thought they had enough evidence against him."

She sat down shocked.

"Don't worry he's not going anywhere near you ever again." Martha said.

"You can't promise that." She said sadly.

"At least you can protect yourself now. Use his own creation against him." Jonathon said smiling.

"I'm going to go and take a shower." She said going upstairs.

"I knew it wouldn't go good." Martha said after she left.

Becky closed the door to her room and got out her cell phone. 4 miss calls from Jason and 5 from Lex. She tried calling Lex but didn't get an answer. The same with Jason. Becky then called Lana and Lana said she hadn't heard from Jason since last night. She knew something was wrong.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville.**

**A/N: Takes place Season 4. **

**Jason came to Smallville for a completly different reason.**

**Some things may have been changed.**

"Hey Clark. Have you seen Lex?" Becky asked.

"No. Why is something wrong?"

"No." She lied.

"Becky you don't have to lie to me anymore."

"What?"

"I know that Jason is your brother."

"How?"

"I overheard my parents talking and for some reason Lex and Jason have become best friends. Now I know why. Why couldn't you just tell me?"

"I didn't want to hurt you or your parents."

"_Your_ parents." Clark said

"Jason thought it was best if I stayed with you. He knew how happy I was here and he didn't want to take me away from that. He thought I'd be better here than with-" Her voice trailed off.

"Well his heart was in the right place but it's your decision."

"I want to stay here. Jason't going to do everything to make sure that happens."

"I know my parents would be devestated if something ever happened to you."

"Nothing's going to happen to me."

"So there's a rumor going around that Lex has a crush on you." Clark said teasing.

"Not this again." She groaned.

Clark laughed.

ooooooooooooooooo

The next day at school Becky tried to find Jason but he wasn't anywhere.

"Lana have you seen Jason?"

"Yeah. He's in is office."

"Thanks."

Becky went to his office and found a woman standing there. Jason looked shocked to see her.

"Becky, what are you doing here?"

"I didn't mean to interupt." She said.

For some reason the way the woman kept looking at her was freaking her out.

"She's a Scout. Interested in one of the team players."

"I can come back later." She said quickly leaving.

oooooooooooooo

"My she's all groan up isn't she? WOn't people get the wrong idea of you two talking together?"

"Shut up mother."

"Give me what I want and I'll go away."

"I don't have your stupid stone! The Luthor's do! Go ask your pal Lionel Luthor and get the hell out of my office!"

ooooooooooooo

After school Becky went to the Talon to do her homework when Lex walked up to her.

"Homework. Looks like fun."

She looked up. "I got missed calls from you the other day. What was so important?"

"I was trying to ask you to dinner and a movie but I know that you won't go."

"Lex your a great guy it's just-"

"After what my father did. I don't blame you."

"I'm sorry."

"Let me by you lunch then? Get to know each other besides our family problems."

"Okay."

"What's your favorite book?"

"Perfect Nightmare. What's your favorite comedy movie?" She smirked.

"You've been wanting to know haven't you." He said smiliing.

"Hey this was your idea."

"If you tell anyone-"

"I won't."

"The Cable Guy." He admitted.

She laughed. "I never would have guess that movie. Why?"

"I guess me and Jim Carey are the same. Just wanted friends and someone to care about us."

She just looked at him.

oooooooooooooo

"Check out Becky and Lex." Chloe whispered.

"She finally caved." Lois said shocked.

"Wonder how Clark will react to this."

"I don't care as long as they don't kiss." Clark said making them both jump.

"Hate it when you do that!" Lois said.

"I know." He said smiling.

oooooooooooo

"We're the stone." Jason asked Lionel Luthor.

"I don't have it. I'm surprised your mother sent you to do her dirty work."

"I don't have a choice. If you don't have it then who does?"

"The Kents." He said smiling.

"Your lying."

"Do you honestly think that it was all a coincidence that Jonathon Kent found your sister that night? I let her escape. Hell I could have still had her here but you know why?"

"All of this has been a set up."

"Your mother wants the stone and I want Becky for the future."

"No way in hell am I ever going to let that happen."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville.**

**A/N: Takes place Season 4. **

**Jason came to Smallville for a completly different reason.**

**Some things may have been changed.**

Becky was in class when a student came in with a note.

"Becky your wanted in the prinicples office." Mr. Harrison said.

The class just looked at her as she grabbed her bag. "I know I didn't do anything wrong." She muttered to herself.

She was on her way to the prinicples office when Lana came over to her.

"Lana what's wrong?"

"I can't find Jason anywhere! Clark hasn't been able to get a hold of Lex either."

"I just saw Lex last night at the Talon."

"No ones seen him since."

"I can't leave school or I'll get in trouble again with the Kents."

"I know just try and see if you can get a hold of Jason. He didn't even show up for work today."

"Okay."

oooooooooooooooo

Becky couldn't wait until school was over after what Lana had said. She went over to Jason's but she didn't find him and now she was going to one place that she didn't want to go. She thought it was weird that no guards were at the door and she found it open. She went in and found Lionel Luthor and Lex Luthor tied and bloody to chairs. She saw dead bodies everywhere. She couldn't hold it in anymore and she threw up.

"That doesn't sound good." Lex joked causing her to jump.

"What happened?" She asked as she grabbed a knife and started to untie him.

"It was Jason."

"What?!" She yelled shocked.

"Actually it was his mother." Lionel said coming around. "Your mother and him."

"My mother's here?"

"Has been for a week. She didn't blieve me when I said I don't have the stone."

"What stone?"

"Untie me." He said after she finished with Lex.

"Lex, you can barely stand." She said grabbing him.

"It's from being tied all day. I'm okay. We've got to get to the Kents. That's where the stones at that your mothers looking for."

"You better explain everything to me in the car."

"I will." He promised.

"YOU CAN"T JUST LEAVE ME HERE!" Lionel yelled.

"Just did." Lex said closing the door.

oooooooooooooooooo

"How come Jason didn't tell me this?"

"He didn't want you to have to deal with your mother. I don't blame him."

"Tell me he didn't do that to you?"

"Your mother did this to me. Jason went after my father."

"I should have just told the Kents from the beginning. Now their in danger." Just then her phone rang and she answered it. "Hello? Lana call the police you won't get in trouble."

"What happened?"

"My mother tried to kill Lana and Lana ended up killing her with some crystal. I don't even know what the hell anyone is talking about!"

"Where's Clark?"

ooooooooooooo

Thanks Lex. You go over to Lana's.." She said getting out.

"Your going to need help."

"I can handle him just go."

"Don't make me regret this." He said leaving.

She walked in the kitchen and saw Martha and Jonathon tied together. "Are you two alright?" She asked untying them.

"Clark." Jonathon said when she pulled the tape off. "I don't think Jason's himself. Go help Clark." He begged.

She ran outside and saw fire coming down on metors. "What the hell?" She ducked out of the way as one landed right where she was at a second ago. "The Cave." She tried to get up but fell as when fire caught on her leg. She grabbed an old towel and put it out before it reached her skin. She limped all the way to the cave and saw Jason pointing a gun a Clark.

Clark saw her and Jason looked her way. "Becky, get out of here." Jason said.

"Jason put the gun down! This isn't you." She begged.

"Mom's going to make you go back to the lab if I don't get that stone. I'm not going to let that happen."

"Jason she's dead. We don't have to worry about her anymore."

"What?"

"She tried to kill Lana but Lana saved herself. You don't have to protect me anymore."

"Yes I do." Just then before anyone could do anything he pulled the gun on himself.

"NO!" Becky cried as Jason fell to the floor.

"Becky-" Clark began.

"Don't Clark."

Just then the cave started to shake.

"We have to get out of here!" He said dragging her away from Jason's dead body.

"NO! WE CAN"T JUST LEAVE HIM!"  
"I'm sorry Becky." Clark said before everything went black.

oooooooooooooooo

Four days later was Jason's funeral. Becky waited until everyone left and she stared at his grave.

"Thought you might need this." Clark said handing her a tissue.

"Thanks though I'm tired of crying."

"I don't hate him and neither do my parents. We alll know he did what was to protect you."

"I know I just can't help but feel guilty."

"Why?"

"Clark I can move things with my mind. I could have taken the gun out of his hand."

"I have powers too but it all happened so fast for us to react. He's in a better place now."

"You think he is?"

"I think he died knowing that you were going to be safe. He did what he had to do to protect you and for that I'm always going to be greatfull."

She looked at his grave one last time. "I'm ready to go home."

"Want me to fly you there?" He joked as they walked away.

"Very funny." She said.


End file.
